


You're the Best

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: From boy to man, the two who love Sherlock best know how to bring him out of his occasional doldrums.





	You're the Best

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: apple cider.  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

Mummy entered the kitchen, basket of apples in hand. She looked around at first surprised Sherlock was not there in precocious curiosity; then she remembered the often brooding preteen that locked himself in his bedroom was no longer the happy cherub that once scampered underfoot.

Sad music drifted through the home; she knew the tune, _Bach – Partita No. 2 in D minor_. It was a challenge creating that virtuosic sound at the best of his rare good moods. Unfortunately, Sherlock only played it when he was sad or frustrated. Which made his mood worse when the perfectionist inevitably messed up.

She gathered what she needed and prepared the large mug.

When she turned at the near phantom hug, the mug of cider was gone and a whispered “You’re the best!” was already headed upstairs.

* * *

Sherlock entered the kitchen and picked up the large mug that awaited. He smiled at the scent of apples, vanilla, oranges, and anise. As John prepared dinner he pretended not to notice when the music stopped. Even after a solved case, Sherlock was often sad when a child was hurt.

Mummy Holmes taught John what to do. His tall lanky husband sat near him and quietly sipped the drink. 

Finished, Sherlock placed the empty mug down, walked over to John, and hugged him tight, “You’re the best!


End file.
